To protect the girl he loves
by abby59
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Karuta and Watanuki. Other characters make appearences
1. Maniac!

This time, I'm playing with the Inu x Boku SS Universe. The characters are just so cute!

As usual, if there are mistakes, tell me ^^

* * *

><p>"Kya!"<p>

_Huh__? _What was making Nobara this excited this time?

Looking around him, Sorinozuka saw Zange trying to take Miketsukami 's attention away from Ririchiyo. That only left one possibility.

Floating over to his Agent, he found her kneeling by a corner, already panting. As he tried to look over her shoulder, she made a wild gesture and hit him in the face, chanting "Maniac!" like a mantra under her breath.

"Oi! Nobara, what's going on over there?", asked the male Youkai nonchalantly.

Heaving, she was barely able to point a partially hidden table. There sat Watanuki and Karuta, eating strawberries. Looking closer, Sorinozuka realized it was in fact Watanuki feeding Karuta strawberries. No wonder Nobara was nearly fainting.

But then again, he could only try to stop his nosebleed next to his collapsed SS when Karuta slowly licked the juice off of Watanuki 's fingers.

* * *

><p>Spread the KarutaWatanuki, review ;-)


	2. Weird

Well, I'm quite sad about the lack of review but, I'll keep going on!

This one is more focused on the friendship between Karuta, Watanuki and Rorichiyo seen by outsiders, as usual.

* * *

><p>"And her? Who is she?"<p>

A disheveled boy asked his friend. He was new to the school but he couldn't wait to know more about his classmates, especially the female ones. At this question, the other fidgeted.

" Ah... That's Rorimiya Karuta. Don't pay attention to her. She's nice and all, but she's really weird."

"Weird? Apart from her hair color, she doesn't seem..."

Indeed, the rose-haired girl was taking pictures of various pieces of fruit she had taken out of nowhere. Her two friends next to her also seemed surprised.

Then the boy with pins in his hair, Banri Watanuki if he remembered well, gently tugged at one of her pigtails.

"I'm pretty sure Nobara-san wanted pictures of _you_ eating the fruit."

"You shouldn't encourage that mad woman's eccentricities. She's enough of a freak as it is", replied haughtily the student council president, Shirakiin Ririchiyio.

Karuta's expression still vacant, she kept on taking pictures of the quickly disappearing pile of fruit while she eat them.

Very weird indeed.

* * *

><p>If you have any ideas you'd like me to try writing about, I'll see what I can do ;-)<p> 


	3. Happy Birthday

Thank you all for your reviews and your alerts! They made me squeal 'kya' and go "maniac!" for days ^^

I had this particular story already written on paper and looking back to your reviews I thought I really had to give it to you.

For new stories, prompts would be good if you don't mind ;-) Though I can't write M stories (sorry Jlia). I seriously tried, but apparently, I'm not as pervy as I thought...

Onto the story now people, nya! (=^;^=)

* * *

><p>" Yay, go Rascal ! ", Zange encouraged excitedly.<p>

Nobara, Sorinozuka, Miketsukami and the maids followed with encouragement of their own.

" You all shut up, I'm concentrating! ", yelled Watanuki.

And indeed he was concentrating. Karuta's birthday was today and he had found the perfect gift. Cake. Well, it would have been several of them if the inhabitants of Ayakashi Kan had not persuaded him that Karuta would rather have a cake he had made himself. It was his sixth try, and this time, he would _not _pay attention to the crowd cheering him on and he _would_ manage to make a decent cake. He was starting to think Zange was messing with the oven on purpose just to annoy him and if he kept on, Watanuki would surely make him choke on his stupid rabbit ears.

So far, this batch was going well. He had made sure there were no curry from Sorinozuka, no ice from Nobara and certainly no random things from Zange in the preparation. After awhile, he had accepted the salt from Miketsukami as it really helped with the eggs. Watanuki had wanted to protest just for the sake of it but couldn't find it in himself to mess Karuta's cake because of his pride. Everything had to be perfect. If only the others could...

"Be quiet!"

Silence.

"The cake is done, Watanuki", Miketsukami mildly pointed out.

A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he donned oven mitts and took the cake out. Zange was laughing without restrain while Nobara looked at the cake enviously, surely fantasizing about Karuta eating it.

At last, it looked like a cake. A cake made by someone not quite experienced in bakery but a cake nonetheless. It only left Watanuki with the icing and toppings. Should he try to do something fancy or keep it simple? What if he made a mess of things now? Would there be a way to salvage the cake? He had already taken too much time to make it, Karuta and Ririchiyo would get there before he could make another one.

"May I suggest you draw on a piece of paper the result you want to get?", Miketsukami interrupted while handing him a notepad and a pencil.

He had a kind look on his face but Watanuki felt the damn fox was laughing at him inside. The tanuki demon resentfully accepted the proffered objects as Zange praised his sou-tan for his thoughtfulness. Watanuki shook his head to clear his negative thoughts and replaced them by images of Karuta's pretty face.

He concentrated on the decoration and soon enough was satisfied with the arrangement. He slowly and cautiously started to decorate the cake according to his drawing. The maids had gotten back to putting balloons up on the wall while Nobara and Sorinozuka were busy looking over a magazine. Zange was still fussing over Miketsukami, who stayed there, looking like he would helped if asked.

Tch, as if.

Suddenly, the doorknob moved. It seemed Ririchiyo had failed at keeping Karuta away any longer.

For a few seconds Watanuki stood immobile, panicked. He had worked so hard and the cake was _nearly_ finished!

Miketsukami quickly sprung into action and before Karuta went through the door, the last strawberries had been disposed as Watanuki had wanted them. While the two girls approached, Nobara discreetly slipped behind Miketsukami and chilled the cake to perfection. Watanuki could only stare as Karuta looked around the lounge not quite surprised.

"...Watanuki?"

" Karuta...Um...Happy Birthday...", he said, his cheeks flushing red as everyone looked at him.

Karuta's eyes were going from Watanuki to the cake and back to him.

"Is it for me?" she asked.

Watanuki moved to the side and a fork was thrust into Karuta's hand.

"Watanuki did it by himself?", she wondered aloud.

Everyone was nodding vigorously while Watanuki fidgeted and muttered that everyone helped in their own way. The rose-colored girl took a piece of cake and all were awaiting her reaction. She then turned toward Watanuki and positively beamed, sparkles and all.

"I love you"

But she didn't stop at that. She came in front of him and kissed him...

And all hell broke loose.


End file.
